The Double Life of Hil
by Engrish Spy
Summary: Girl goes to school pretending to be a boy, boy and girl fall in love. AU Retelling of Young Americans.
1. Boy or Girl?

The Double Life of Hilde

By: Krazy Kool Snowborder Chick

Rating: PG-13 [for now at least. (Laughs evilly)]

Disclaimer: You only live once so do not murder me, because I am taking characters that are not my lawful property and placing them in my realm of chaos. So I don't own Gundam Wing. I'm just taking my two favorite charters. If I did own Gundam Wing I would continue it. 

A/N: This is my first Gundam Wing fic. But I have other stories out there. So be gentle.

A young man stepped off the air-conditioned bus and into the searing heat of the day. Looking around he noticed that this school was no different from the rest he had been to in all his years of schooling. The grounds were well kept, and lush. This was something that was rare in Southern Africa these days. There were students milling around in the school's hot season uniforms, talking on cell phones, wearing Prada shoes, carrying Guichi backpack and eating tofu. This was what being at Prep school was. Rich kids who's parents were able to send them away for school while half of the countries population was uneducated. The boy sighed and then hefted the large military duffel onto his shoulders. The only thing different this time was that he was here because the school wanted him for their rowing team.

He began to walk forward when he bumped into a solid form in front of him. 

"Hey watch were you're going." The voice exclaimed

The young man mumbled apologies and then continued forward. As he reached the steps of the building a voice called out.

"Hey are you Hil Shekbreaker?" 

The boy turned around and was greeted with a pair of violet eyes. The boy gasped at the boy who had just called his name. He was taller then the boy and his long chestnut coloured hair was pulled into a braid.

"I take it you're Hil?" The boy asked with some annoyance in his voice

"Yes" Hil squeaked and then proceeded to cough

"Okay… Well I'm Duo Maxwell," The boy with the hair said as he scratched his forehead as if he was assessing the situation before him.

"I'm Hil Shekbreaker." The boy squeaked and then coughed again

"Do you want some water?" Duo asked the boy and then patted Hil's back

"No," Hil replied in his normal voice

Duo looked at the boy hooking his eyebrow up, but then turned to other matters.

"Well welcome to Preventer Prep school. I'm your guide Duo Maxwell." He said with a laugh and then started to walk towards the school. 

Hil picked up his bag and reluctantly followed the boy. The name rang a bell in his head.

"Your Headmaster Maxwell's son aren't you?" Hil asked as he dragged the bags behind him.

"In the flesh." Duo joked as they left the heat of the day for the air-conditioned building

They enter the great hall. Hil was in awe of the surroundings. Of all the private schools in which he had attended in the past year this one was the largest and the oldest.

"How old is the school?" He inquired

"It's about hundred years old. The oldest Prep school on Lake Victoria and the oldest in South Africa." Duo said as they past a statue of the founding father, the original Preventer, Milardo Peacecraft the first.

"Both of his descendants, Millardo the fourth and Relena Peacecraft are students here at the school. Actually there's Millardo now. Hey Millardo " Duo said as they past an older man with long almost white blonde hair.

"Hey Maxwell." He said with a curt nod of the head

"He's on the rowing team." Duo turned his attention back to Hil

The continued to walk down the hall. They passed classrooms and the teacher lounge. Duo pointed out people and classes rooms, all the time chattering away about things that were like gossip between girls. This was beginning to annoy Hil. They went from the main building of the school to lush green yards out back. Duo lead Hil to a large Victorian building to the left of the school.

"Lake is just over that hill." Duo pointed out to Hil. "The windows in the rower's dorm face the lake." He continued as they moved into the boy's dormitories.

After climbing four sets of stairs and taking a couple turns here and there, they finally reached Hil's room. Duo opened the door. A musty smell came rushing out Hil, which made his stomach turn. Duo ran to open the windows and the rush of the fresh air came in quick replacing the musty smell. Hil looked at the room. The walls were a tawny colour. A wooden runner ran around at about Hil's hip. Under the runner was a midnight blue wallpaper. The floor was lacquered corkboard cut to look like real wood. Duo noticed Hil staring at the floor.

"It's warm on the feet during the cold season." He said

Hil just nodded and then moved into the room. In the corner were the boxes with her name on them. He turned around and looked at Duo. He just kept on smiling. 

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh I should leave you to unpack. Just a few friendly reminders to ya, most sports practice at five, breakfast is served till eight thirty and classes start at nine." With that he shut the door and left the room.

Sitting on the bed Hil let out a sigh and looked around the room. He was reluctant to start the unnerving task of setting his room to right. As he deiced to get up and open the box marked bedding, a brisk knock came on the door. He opened the door and peered out. There with a large basket was a short blonde haired kid. Hil noted that his hair reminded him of the colour of Lemons. 

"Hello, you must be Hil Shekbreaker? I'm the rowing team's coach caller, Quatra Winner." His voice was soft

Hil opened the door fully and let the small man in. He walked in with the basket and then handed it to Hil.

"It's a welcome to the team present." He said shyly

"Thank you." Hil replied and sat the basket on the desk.

"Well I guess I should introduce you to the team. I was informed by Headmaster Maxwell that you already met his son, Mr. Duo?"

Hil nodded his head

"Well then we must go meet the other." Quatra said and then took Hil's arm and led him out of his room.

"The room next to yours is occupied by myself and Trowa Barton." He said as he pointed to the door that was slightly open.

Hil could see the man Quatra had just mentioned. Hil raised his eyebrow when he noticed that the man's bangs were all swept over one eye. Hil giggled to himself and then tried to catch up to Quatra.

"This room is occupied by Heero Yuy and Chang Wu Fei. Heero is most likely out romancing Miss Relena again." He said as he poked his head into the room. There was a growl and shrieking. Quatra pulled his head out that was covered with a towel.

"I think I awoke Mr. Chang." He said and then quickly shut the door.

"This is were Millardo Peacecraft and Mr. Treiz reside." He went to open the door.

"I already meet Peacecraft." He said. Quatra just shrugged his shoulders and then continued down the hall.

Hil came confused. He was supposed to be an alternative. Hil did a quick count on his fingers. So there was Yuy, Chang, Barton, Maxwell and Peacecraft. Quatra interrupted his thoughts.

"The sixth man is Treiz but we don't know when he is coming back to the school. Until such time I'm afraid that you are the sixth man on our team." He said looking kind of flustered.

Hil just nodded and then turned around going back to his room. Quatra called out to him. "Remember practice is at five in the morning and during the cold season try to wear something warm." He said then entered his room.

Hil entered his and then gazed at his sterile room. 'Time too fix this up' He thought and then went to work unpacking the boxes.

The dinner bell rang by the time Hil placed the last picture on the shelf over the head of his bed. Hil glanced at the picture. It was of him and his older brother and his older brother had him in a headlock. He remembered the day that the picture was taken. It was the day before he went to fight in Afghanistan. He was killed during a night mission raid. 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Hil are you coming to dinner?" The soft voice was barely heard from behind the door.

"Yeah," Hil stated and then grabbed his sunglasses and was out of the door.

The phone was ringing as Hil entered the dorm at about eight. Picking up the phone Hil answered in a deep voice. "Hil's room, Hil speaking"

"Hilde, It's me dad!" The voice exclaimed on the other end. Hilde let out a sigh of relief and settled on her bed, pulling her legs under her in Indian fashion

"Dad, how's it going there in Johannesburg?" Hilde said reverting to her normal voice.

"Great your sister is loving the city life." He stated

"So she's doing better being out of Zimbabwe? Away from the plantation?" She inquired.

"Honey don't worry. She's fine. So enough about how your sister is doing, how about you? How's impersonating a boy going for you?" He asked 

"It's a lot tougher then I thought" She said and then leaned back on the bed

"I told you." Her father said cheekily.

"So you don't mind though, do you?" She said timidly

"No, no, as long as you are rowing and getting the education that the daughter of a CEO of a major corporation deserves then it's fine with me." He said

"But you won't tell mother right?" She said as she placed a hand over her eyes and forehead trying to get rid of the sweat that had accumulated there when she was outside.

"I won't my little Hilde bear. Your secret is safe with me. So when is parent's day?" He asked trying to change the subject a little.

"It's just right before the spring holiday." Hilde answered as she grabbed the soccer ball at the foot of her bed.

"Well expect me to be there with Granny." He said. Hilde's face lightened at the thought of her German grandmother coming for a visit to South Africa. She would be there for Christmas as well.

"That's good to hear. So what's new on the dating front?" Hilde asked her father slyly.

"Well I'm seeing a thirty year old widow, I met during a trade negotiation. Your sister loves her and I think she's the one my little Hilde bear." He said. Hilde could tell her father was smiling ear to ear on the other end.

"Light's out Hil." A soft voice called through her door; "It is you first day tomorrow." 

"Listen dad I have to go." Hilde said

"Just one more question Hilde? Have you met any cute boys yet?" He asked with a sly tone.

"Maybe, maybe." She uttered

"Bye my bear, don't worry. This will all work out." He said and then hung up the phone

Hilde did the same. She got up from the bed and opened her top drawer on her dresser and pulled out a ratty tee shirt and a pair of boxers. She began to undo the buttons of the short sleeved shirt she had worn for traveling that day. After she let it slip to the ground, she began the tedious task of undoing the flatting corset her friend Ricardo Rochelle had bought for her the last she was in New York. In undoing the pants she slipped on the tee shirt and boxers. She pulled the covers around her and fell asleep. 

TBC…

(Four people in chibi form appear out of thin air)

Hilde: Well what is She trying to do. First I'm a boy, now I'm a girl trying to be a boy.

Duo: I was thinking the same thing. 

Quatra: Don't you guys think that this is reminiscent of some show that was on back in the early twenty first century?

Duo: Now that you think of it. Hey Krazy are you trying to copy that show?

Krazy: I'm just borrowing one the basic plot from the show. Girl comes to school dressed as a boy. Falls in love with the headmaster's son. School year ends. Show got cancelled. I was upset forgot about it and then came up with this idea.

Quatra: Still shouldn't you say that in the disclaimer

Krazy: (Singing Oblivious to Quatra) Six pacs and Big Mac's keep us rollin' down the road…

Duo: We'll be back after a word from our sponsors.


	2. Am I gay or Not?

The Double Life of Hilde

By: Krazy Kool Snowborder Chick

Rating: PG-13 [for now at least. (Laughs evilly)]

Disclaimer: You only live once so do not murder me, because I am taking characters that are not my lawful property and placing them in my realm of chaos. So I don't own Gundam Wing. I'm just taking my two favorite charters. If I did own Gundam Wing I would continue it. 

A/N: This is my first Gundam Wing fic. But I have other stories out there. So be gentle.

"Hey Hil it's time to practice!" Exclaimed the soft voice that Hilde knew belonged to the row coach, Quatra Winner.

"Go away" She mumbled as best she could from under the mounds of covers that she had put on the bed last night to keep out the cold of the air conditioner.

"I see you are not a morning person." Quatra laughed and yanked at the covers.

"Give me two minutes and I'll be up." Hilde grumbled as she sat up and then punched Quatra in the arm.

Quatra squeaked in pain but then nodded his head then left the room. Hilde ran to the closet and put on the corset and next a tee shirt along with a pair of sweat pants. She put on a pair of socks and grabbed the runners she had left by the door. She then fluffed her bed-ridden hair and grabbed the water bottle she noticed on her desk.

"Hurry Mr. Hil we can't be late." Quatra said with a worried tone from behind the close door.

Hilde finished dressing and then quickly ran to the door.

"Good to see you are going to join us this morning Mr. Hil. We thought you were dead under those covers you had on you." Trowa smirked as she opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah lets just get going." Hilde put on her male voice and then followed the two to the lake. 

Once they reached the dock, Hilde noticed that only they were there. She turned around and then shot daggers at Quatra. Trowa began to laugh and Quatra looked oblivious. 

"Well, at least I should stretch." Hilde murmured and then began the long and arduous task of stretching her muscles. Trowa sat down across from her and began to help her.

"You've had other training before have you not Mr. Hil?" Trowa smiled at Hilde as the two began to stretch.

"Eight long years in dance on top of rowing. How about you?" She asked 

"Me, my parents were trapeze artists before they went into politics, so naturally my sister and I were trained to be acrobatic." He said taking hold of her one toe.

Half way through stretching her hamstrings, Hilde spotted the boy with the braid. He was coming towards the dock with the blonde haired boy he had introduced her to yesterday, except today the two of them had no shirts on. Hilde's mouth dropped. He was lithe yet muscular. To Hilde he looked like a god. 

"If you stare any harder, your eye's are going to pop out of your head, Mr. Hil" Trowa shrewdly said as he pulled on her arms to get her to lean forward to stretch her back.

Hilde closed her mouth and leaned forward that her chest touched the ground.

"So I see your one of us?" Quatra said slyly siting down 

"What?" Hilde replied as the comment brought her back to reality

"What my friend meant to ask you was are you a homosexual?" Trowa said in a blunt nature

"Excuse me I don't think you need to ask that." Hilde said startled

"Sorry, I just thought that maybe you were. You're to pretty and that flexible to be straight." Quatra said with an apologetic face

"He means well." Trowa piped in

Hilde just shot Quatra daggers but then became confused. "You don't mean to tell me that…"

"Guilty as charged." Quatra said with a sigh

"Moi aussie!" Trowa said with a wave of his hand

"Is that why you don't row Quatra?" She asked sounding like a little child who did not know anything.

"No! Oh no. I injured myself last year. I popped my kneecap and tore my ALC ligament in my leg during a meet last year. I'm still in physo for it. You were brought in to my position." Quatra said handing Trowa his bottle of water.

"Oh!" Hilde said her mouth forming a perfect O shape.

"Do not worry Mr. Hil. We're not the only ones here at the school who is openly gay. They are very compensating." Quatra said with a laugh.

Soon the last two members of the team arrived and practice got under way.

"Hey Maxwell?" A male voice asked. 

Duo turned his head to see where the voice was coming from. He noticed it was Heero. 

"Wadda ya want this time buddy?" Duo said in exasperation

"Use of the cottage over the weekend." He said bluntly

"Going to try and romance the lady Peacecraft again, Mr. Yuy?" Duo said in his best British accent.

"None of your business Maxwell." Heero stated

"Sure, but what do I get from it." Duo said and narrowed his eyes

"I'll see if I can get some contraband video on campus." Heero said and rubbed his hands together.

"Yuy, you know how to get to a man's heart." Duo said and then turned away only to bump into something. Books scattered on the floor

"I'm sorry." The newcomer said

"That's ok. Oh it's just you Hil." Duo said and turned away

"Hey aren't you going to help me." Hilde said quite annoyed

Duo looked at the boy as if what he was asking was asinine.

"Hn" Duo grunted and then left

"Fuck you to, buddy." Hilde mumbled and then left for her next class.

TBC…


	3. The Troubled Life we Lead

The Double Life of Hilde

By: Krazy Kool Snowborder Chick

Rating: PG-13 [for now at least. (Laughs evilly)]

Disclaimer: You only live once so do not murder me, because I am taking characters that are not my lawful property and placing them in my realm of chaos. So I don't own Gundam Wing. I'm just taking my two favorite characters. If I did own Gundam Wing I would continue it.

A/N: Ok sorry I haven't updated in a long time, school is hectic and I'm pouring all my efforts into a screenplay and a cheesy play for Writers Craft and plus I have a whole book and a half full of the Final Fantasy story I've been working on for the past two years. Sorry if this sucks. Krazy

            Time moved slowly at Preventer Prep for Hilde. In her first week she had developed her own fan club of raving lunatic girls, who came to every practice and even her first match. Hilde or Hil was gaining the attention of the female student population quickly and it was driving many of the guys with girlfriends' nuts. With the help of Trowa and Quatra she was able to dodge them quite easily.  She could also sense the tension that some of the guys on the team felt with having a pretty boy rower on their team. The one person who displayed this most often was one Duo Maxwell, God's gift to woman or so he thought.

            Hilde ran down to the dock, she was running a few minutes behind. She almost tripped over the rotted wooden plank put missed it successfully. She was out of breath when she reached the boat. Quatra took one look at her and opened his mouth to say something but Duo beat him to it.

            "What the hell were you thinking Hil, this is a meet where at. We can't be unprofessional all of a sudden. We have a god damn rep to think about."

            " Sorry," she mumbled and then stepped into the boat.

            "Good cause next time your late your out of here," Duo replied snottily

            "Hil you've gotta be fast with that one," Millardo said as he leaned over her.

            Hilde nodded her head and then Quatra called for cast off.

~*~

            "Well that was fun, wasn't it Hil?" Quatra stated as they sat around a table in the cafeteria.

            "Fun for you maybe," Hilde grumbled and pushed the food around her tray.

            Quatra, Trowa and Hilde were discussing the usual tactics that came with dodging bloodthirsty fan girls to only end up on the subject of the last meet. They sat at their usual table, away from the rest of the rowers. Hilde sighed and then stood up.

            "Where are you going?" Trowa asked with his mouth full.

            "I'm going down to the dock," She mumbled and then left the cafeteria. 

            She strolled onto the lush back yards and trailed down to the lake. Once she reached there she sat down under a maple tree. She sighed and then gazed at the lake. The sound of a couple giggling caught her attention. Hilde knew it was Heero Yuy and his girlfriend Relena Peacecraft. She sighed and watched as they laughed and joked about something or other.

            "Do they make you as sick as they make me?" a deep voice asked.

            Hilde jumped from her spot and lashed out at the person, sending him down to the ground. Hilde pulled her fists back for retaliation.

            "Don't shoot," the person screamed 

            Hilde put her fist down and then took a better look at the new comer. She gasped when her eye's locked with indigo.  It was Duo Maxwell the headmasters son and the person who could get her kicked out of the school.

            "I'm sorry you startled me Maxwell," she said and then adjusted the blue golf shirt.

            "Don't worry, if I had the amount of girls chasing me…"

            "If you had the amount of girls I have chasing me you'd be in heaven," Hilde replied snottily.

            Duo frowned and then pushed Hilde, "Don't forget what I said Sheikbrecker, the first screw up and you're out of here."

            "I could care less," She replied and then left.

~*~

            Hilde ran into her room the tears streaming down her face. It was not fair that a man that good looking could be so mean. She flung herself onto her bed when she heard a knock at her door. She cried a muffle come in only to be greeted with the sight of Quatra.

            "Hey Hil class starts in a couple of minutes,"

            "I don't feel well," she said and then turned onto her back.

            "It's Maxwell, you like Duo Maxwell," Quatra said with a smile.

            "For the last time Quatra I'm not Gay," Hilde screamed out.

            "Fine but I'm going to class. I'll see you at dinner." 

            Quatra left Hilde in her room where she cried for the rest of the day.


	4. Quatra decieds that I'm Gay!

The Double Life of Hilde

By: Krazy Kool Snowborder Chick

Rating: PG-13 [for now at least. (Laughs evilly)]

Disclaimer: You only live once so do not murder me, because I am taking characters that are not my lawful property and placing them in my realm of chaos. So I don't own Gundam Wing. I'm just taking my two favourite characters. If I did own Gundam Wing I would continue it.

A/N: Ok sorry I haven't updated in a long time, school is hectic and I'm pouring all my efforts into a screenplay and a cheesy play for Writers Craft and plus I have a whole book and a half full of the Final Fantasy story I've been working on for the past two years. Sorry if this sucks. Krazy

            "Shit," Hilde muttered under her breath as she came into her room and slammed down her books on her desk.

            It had been another hellish day at Preventer Prep. Girls had chased her around the campus again, teachers had loaded her down with homework, and one Duo Maxwell had given her one heck of a razzing. Life was just peachy keen. Hilde snorted at that thought. A knock came at the door. Hilde sighed and flung herself onto her bed.

            "Go away," she yelled

            "Ah come on Hil it's only me," she could tell it was Quatra on the other side.

            Hilde grumbled and then reluctantly got off her bed and opened the door.

            "What do ya want?" she growled

            Quatra stared at her for a moment and then opened his mouth to speak, "Well Trowa and myself wanted to know if you would care to join the team for pizza in town?"

            Hilde looked at him as if he was stupid, "So that's all you wanted to know? Well I really can't. I have a five page essay on "Why Lear was a Crazy Man" due in English tomorrow."

            Quatra looked dumbfounded, "Well the offers still there if you want to go."

            Hilde shook her head and then closed the door without saying goodbye. She walked back to the pile of books that sat on her desk. She picked up the copy of Lear and then scowled. The phone rang and she placed the book down on the desk and then answered the phone.

            "Hil's room," she answered in her best male voice.

            "Hilde it's me, Katie?" the small voice on the other end said.

            It scared Hilde that her sister was calling.

            "What's the matter Kat?" Hilde asked 

            "Oh gods, Mom found out that your at Preventer Prep and isn't to happy," Katie spurt out.

            Hilde turned pale and dropped the phone. Her mother found out she was impersonating a boy.

            "HILDE," the voice on the other end screamed.

            Hilde scrambled to pick up the dropped phone, "Who told her?"

            "You know dad's new girlfriend, well she picked up the phone and mom was on the other end. She was looking for you. Wendy was trying her best to tell her that you were not there," Katie rattled on.

            "But?" Hilde said with some urgency.

            "But, somehow Mom wrangled it out of her that you were at Preventer Prep," Katie said in a soft voice.

            "Damn, damn, damn it all to hell," Hilde cursed. Her cursing continued into German and then to what little Spanish she knew.

            "Wow Hilde I never knew you had such a colourful language," Hilde stopped dead in her speach pattern as the voice of her father came on.

            "Sorry papa," Hilde said embarrassed that he knew she was swearing. 

            "It's ok Hilde Bear."

            "Just to make sure tell Wendy that I don't hate her. I know mom is good at manipulating a situation," Hilde said with contempt.

            "Don't worry about Wendy. She's sorry enough and I think she will be glad that you don't hate her," her father stated.

            "So she's coming down for parent day?" Hilde sighed as she sat down on her bed.

            "Yeah, she wants to see you and take you home to Zimbabwe after Christmas break," her father sighed as well.

            Hilde thought about it for a minute. Maybe going home a Christmas might not be so bad. There would be no Duo Maxwell's, no homework daily, and no rowing competitions. Hilde stopped at the mention of no rowing competitions.

            "She's not going to take me home. I'm staying here for the duration of the school year," Hilde said proudly.

            "That's the sprit Hilde-bear," her father cheered.

~*~

            "So what are we going to do about your mother coming her?" Quatra asked her.

            Hilde sighed. She could not do this on her own so she had gone to Quatra and Trowa hopping that they could help. She had left out the part about being a girl and that her mother threatened to reveal that to the entire school.

            "Well the best thing I could do is not being here. I mean parents are not allowed on the grounds when their child is not here," she answered.

            "Or you could get a restricted guest list," Trowa mumbled.

            "Or you could just play dumb and spend time with your father," Catherine mentioned as she sat down next to her brother.

            "How would that help him? If his parents get within a mile of each other world war three starts," Trowa said and then pinched his sister. Catherine retaliated by putting the ice left in the bottom of her drink down Trowa's back. Hilde sighed.

            "Oh brother those two are going to start world war three right now," Quatra said and then smacked his forehead.

            They all began to laugh. A small blonde girl appeared next to their table.

            "Um excuse me, is Hil Sheikbrecker here?" she said with a smile

            "I'm Hil," Hilde answered

            "The headmaster would like to see you," she replied

            The others at the table looked at Hilde as they watched her leave the table.

~*~

            "Hil Sheikbrecker, I'm headmaster Tanis Maxwell. Please sit," Headmaster Maxwell motioned for her to take a seat.

            Hilde sat stiffly in the high back leather chair in front of the large desk.

            "I don't know if your father told you this, but he and I go back to our time here at Preventer Prep," Hilde nodded, "well I got some news from him that your mother found out you're here," Hilde nodded again, "so what is it that you don't want your mother to know?" 

            Hilde began to shake but gathered enough courage to talk, "My mother and father don't like each other and she's mad that I chose my father over her. It's been worse since my little sister Katie decide to live with him."

            "Ah I see," Tanis rubbed his chin.

            Hilde twisted her hands in attempt to hide her fear. She feared that the headmaster would discover her secret.

            "Well Hil the best I can offer you is a restricted visitor list. Only your father, your grandmother and your sister can see you on appointed family days. Your calls will also be screened through the front desk. Go on enjoy the rest of the day." 

            Hilde let out a sigh and then left the room happy that Headmaster Maxwell had not discovered her secret.

~*~

            "So what are you doing for Christmas Quatra?" Hilde asked as they sat on the dock watching as the rest of the team swam in the warm waters of Lake Victoria.

            "I don't celebrate Christmas. I'm Islamic," he sighed and then tossed as piece of grass he was playing with into the water.

            "Oh," Hilde said and then placed a long blade in her mouth to chew.

            "How 'bout you?" he asked.

            "I'm gonna spend it with my Granny in Johannesburg with my papa and little sister," she said proudly.

            "So you're going to have a traditional Christmas?" 

            "Yep with pudding and an evergreen tree with real candles," Hilde flopped on to her stomach. 

            She watched as the bare chest Duo climbed on top of Millardo's shoulders and began to wrestle with Heero who was on top of Wu Fei's. She stared at the chiselled frame for a moment. Quatra caught on to the look.

            "Why don't you admit that you're attracted to Duo, Hil and get over all this moping that that you are doing? Trowa and I are going absolutely nuts about what to do with you," Quatra sighed.

            Hilde shot him a glance, "Quatra what do I always tell you I'm…"

            "Not gay," he finished for her, "Why do you keep telling us that when you see a girl or a girl throws herself at your feet you turn her down. Well you must be gay to me," Quatra said with a pout.

            Hilde stared stunned at him for a while, 'I just don't think that I need a relationship right now. I've got all the friend I could want and schools a bitch. Plus there is always rowing."

            "Yeah two gay guys and the outcast sister of one of those gay guys. Schools not a bitch you just think it is, you've got all the easy course this semester. English, Spanish, German and Biology, four subject in which you excel. You should try my course load. English, Physic, Chemistry and Business. Plus on top of that I have to pick up an extra course in Diplomatic training because I failed last year due to my knee," He ranted.

            "You forgot rowing," Hilde said in a monotone voice.

            "Oh yeah and Hil rowing will not always be there for you. Just look at me, injured knee and years of rehabilitation to go through," he pointed to his knee. 

            Hilde sighed and then flipped onto her back. She looked up into the sky and sighed. Quatra was right; rowing was not always going to be there for her.

TBC… 


	5. Passions and Duo do not mix!

The Double Life of Hilde

By: The Engrish Spy

Rating: PG-13 [for now at least. (Laughs evilly)]

Disclaimer: You only live once so do not murder me, because I am taking characters that are not my lawful property and placing them in my realm of chaos. So I don't own Gundam Wing. I'm just taking my two favourite characters. If I did own Gundam Wing I would continue it.

            Hilde sat glued to the television in the dorms common room. Since it was the weekend and all her homework was done she had decide to veg out in front of the television. Quatre was reading a book off to the side and Cathrine sat next to Hilde on the couch just as absorbed by the TV as Hilde was.

            "What are you two watching?" Trowa asked as he entered the common room.

            "Shhh," Cathrine hissed and then clutched the sofa pillow closer to her body.

            Quatre looked up from his book and then opened his mouth to speak but Hil turned around and place a finger to his lips to show him not to speak. Trowa shrugged his shoulders and then sat down in the overstuffed armchair that was located next to the sofa. He began to laugh out loud when he saw that Cathrine and Hil were watching old episodes of a soap opera called Passions. Both Hil and Cathrine threw pillows at Trowa which cause a big pillow fight to erupt. Quatre stood off to the side as he watched in amusement until he saw Duo Maxwell at the door. 

            "What's going on in here?" Duo asked in a loud voice.

            Quatre put a big smile on his face, "Hil and Cathrine were just watching a soap opera."

            Duo snorted and stepped into the room further.

            "Figures that a fag like you Hil would watch a soap opera," he rudely commented.

            Hilde's face turned red at the comment. Duo Maxwell had gone too far this time. Hilde stood up in an attempt to land a nice blow to the boy's cheek, but Quatre stood up and placed a calm hand on her boiling skin.

            "Only a man who is uncomfortable with his sexuality, would say something as stupid as what you just told Hil," Quatre said in his most diplomatic voice.

            Duo crossed his arms around his chest and then cocked a suspicious eye on Hil and Quatre, "I'm a full blooded, female loving, heterosexual male who does not like a single guy."

            "Then you must hate every guy friend you know," Hil said in a snub voice.

            Duo's eyes popped out of his head and then looked down at the floor, "I like Heero, and he is my best friend."

            "But that would make you a homosexual, gay, a fag, a cock sucker, a…" Hil rhymed off.

            Trowa put up a hand to stop him and Hil complied. Hil then turned to look at the stammering Duo.

            "Thought as much, Maxwell here is a fag as well," Hil said with tenacity.

            "Does not," Duo replied defiantly.

            "Prove it," Hil replied back with fever.

            Duo eyed the young rower with a disgusted look. Hil returned the look of disgusted determination as well.

            "How do you propose I do that?" he asked

            "A kiss," Quatre said with a joyful cry. 

            Hil turned to face his friend and gave him a look that rivalled the teams rowing captain, Heero Yuy, in many ways. Duo crossed his arms across the chest and smirked.

            "The only catch is, you have to kiss him," Trowa said from his seat pointing at Hil.

            Hilde's mind began to race. Kiss Duo Maxwell, not in a million years. That boy had made her life a living hell since coming to the school. She had missed many a classes from him shoving her into the lockers that they placed about the school for the students who lived off the campus.  Many a time had she been subjected to clean up duty in the cafeteria because he decided to start a food fight with her and be the one to get her in trouble? Many a time had the boy infuriated her by stealing every last piece of her 'man' clothing that she was forced to borrow clothing from Quatra and Trowa, who were too tall.

            "Fine," Duo said snapping Hilde from her thoughts.

            Hilde gulped as Duo leaned closer. Duo's breath caressed her upper lips. Hilde's own breath caught in her throat. For Hilde the time seemed to drag on but really the kiss was over in less then two seconds. Duo stood back and smirked. He had done it and was not disgusted by it. He looked at Hil who had turned a crimson colour and then ran out of the room quickly. Duo just smiled and then sat down, changing the channel to football. The kiss had not affected him, so he was not gay… was he?

TBC….

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry this is a short one but I'm really, really swamped here at school. I also do not have the heart to write. I just tried out for the Rocky Horror Show here at school and I signed up for Hip Hop Classes. If I get a part in Rocky Horror, that will take up most of my time and the only thing I will have time for is reading. I pride reading above writing. So sorry this is short but that is all I was inspired to write.


	6. My Mother Comes to the Dance

The Double Life of Hilde

By: The Engrish Spy

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: You only live once so do not murder me, because I am taking characters that are not my lawful property and placing them in my realm of chaos. So I don't own Gundam Wing. I'm just taking my two favourite characters. If I did own Gundam Wing I would continue it.

            Bent over the desk, Hilde tried desperately to reach for her fallen pencil. Grunting and groaning as silently as she could, she was getting nowhere. 'Why don't I just crawl under there and get it that would be smart' she thought as she notice the professor and many of her class mates had noticed the black hair boy straining for the dropped item. Grinning sheepishly she sat back in her chair hoping that everyone would take their eyes off of her.

            "Here you go," a blond haired girl said with a smile. She was holding the writing utensil in her outstretched hands.

            "Thank you," Hilde replied in her best male voice.

            Hilde took the pencil from the blond's hands and then returned to the equations in front of her. 

~*~

            Hilde was the first to stand up and leave the room that served as the Chemistry room. Losing the tie at her neck Hilde left the room in a rush. Almost out of the class, a small tap on her shoulder brought her to a halt.

            "Um excuse me, you're Hil Sheikbrecker, right?" the timid voice asked.

            "Yes," Hilde replied sighing internally at the distraction this girl posed.

            "I'm Relena Peacecraft. My brother is on the rowing team with you and I'm dating Heero Yuy," she said extending her hand out in greeting.

            Hilde took the hand into hers and gripped it firmly and shook just as her father had taught her.

            "It's nice to meet you Miss Peacecraft," Hilde replied.

            Relena blushed and pulled her hand away, "Oh Relena is quite fine if you don't mind Mr. Sheikbrecker,"

            "It's Hil if you don't mind," Hilde replied trying to keep a straight face as she continued to act around this girl.

            "I was wondering if you have signed up for the Founders Day Cotillion?" she asked still blushing.

            Hilde could feel the pressure start to mount at the question. 'Where are Quatre and Trowa when you need them?' she thought as Relena stood there awaiting her answer.

            "I wasn't asking you if that is why you are stalling," Relena said with a laugh trying to break the tension she felt radiating off the boy in front of her.

            "I guess so," Hilde found herself replying.

            "Then I guess you will be sitting with the Rowing Team?" she smiled wider.

            Hilde could only nod and then stood there placing her hands in her pockets.

            "That's good to hear. I wanted to know if you are going in a tux or a dress," she said with a sly smile.

            'WHAT?' Hilde's mind screamed. Scanning the hall, she noticed that they were still filled with kids after the days class so this was not the place to talk about it. Shoving Relena hard, back into the now empty class room and shut the door violently.

            "Talk," Hilde growled out.

            "I know Hil. I know you are a girl. I figured it out a few weeks ago when you wouldn't take off you top when the guy suggested that you guys go swimming. I've also noticed a lot of other things that a guy even a gay guy wouldn't do," Relena said her smile instantly replaced with a frown.

            Hilde began to feel faint and then leaned against the edge of one of the work tables hoping to catch her breath and get a hold on her racing thoughts. 

            "Are you all right?" Relena asked as Hilde continued to hyperventilate.

            "No," she replied weekly.

            There was silence in the Chemistry room as Hilde continued to panic.

            "Do you want something? I could get you some water from the hall or a paper bag from the lunch room?" Relena moved towards the door.

            "No, don't go. We still need to talk," Hilde gasped.

            Relena nodded and then came to stand in front of Hilde.

            "Who else knows?" Hilde found herself asking.

            "No one else," she replied and then looked down at her feet.

            Hilde sighed, running a hand through the short and slightly curling short black hair. She then proceeded to rub her face in frustration as her thoughts and mind were in overdrive.

            "If it helps, I've stolen a few cars and went for a few joyrides last year," Relena stated in attempts to get the small boy/girl to look at her.

            Hilde began to giggle, "You?" she questioned pointing and looking up at the blond who was roughly the same height as her.

            Relena nodded and then looked down at her feet.

            "Not possible," Hilde replied finally dropping the deep voice.

            "I did it with Duo last cool season break. We were bored and since we were like the only people here cause our since his father is the Dean and my family has lived on the property for like a hundred and fifty years. We decide to jack some cars and go for a ride into town," Relena said with a defensive shrug.

            Hilde looked wide eyed at the girl in front of her, "You're not kidding are you?"

            Relena nodded and then smiled, "So now that I know your secret you know mine."

            Hilde bobbed her head up and down. She then returned the smile that Relena had given her.

            "So about the Founder's Day Cotillion…"

            "I'm gonna wear a tux and go as Hil," Hilde replied interrupting Relena.

            Relena smiled and then looked down at her feet, "So what is your real name?"

            Hilde smiled, "My name is Hilde."

            "Well it's nice to meet you Hilde," Relena replied and then left the room.

~*~

            "Why didn't dad teach me to tie a bow tie before I left," Hilde sighed and then attacked the black straps around her neck again.

            "Hil it's me," a voice on the other side of Hilde's closed door cried.

            "Come in," Hilde replied as she recognized the voice.

            "Hey how's it going?" Relena asked popping her head in from the door.

            "Fine I guess," Hilde replied and then tried to attempt to attack the straps once again. 

"Where is Heero?" Hilde asked look at Relena and then at the no shut door.

"Got called home cause his grandmother just died," Relena said and then flopped down on Hilde's bed and watched Hilde continue to get dress. 

            Relena sighed as she watched her new best friend attempt and fail all over again.

            "Tsk, tsk Hil a proper man would know how to tie a bow tie," Relena said mocking her friend as she entered into the room fully now.

            "I'm not every man," Hilde growled and then threw her arms up in the air in defeat.

            "I'll never tie this damn knot," she gritted out and then leaned her head against the wall.

            "Lemme me do it," Relena said taking the straps and began to tie the bow for her.

            "Where did you learn to do this?" Hilde asked as she watched her new friend tie the knot swiftly and with precision.

            "My father taught me how to do it," she continued to tie the bow, "I used to watch him while he would get dressed for functions. I just guess one day he taught me. It helps that Mil my older brother still can't tie them and always calls to me to come tie them."

            Hilde giggled and Relena stuck her tong out as she finished the bow.

            "There you go Mr. Hil," Relena said with a smile.

            Hilde turned to look in the mirror. She was amazed at how she looked. 'Nothing like a girl' she thought and then frowned. Relena noticed and gave Hilde a concerned look.

            "What's the matter Hil?" she asked.

            Hilde shook her head and then turned to face the girl who in the past two weeks had become a close friend.

            "Are you sure?" Relena asked again.

            Hilde nodded and then turned back to the mirror. She glanced at the shapeless figure and then looked to Relena who was dressed in a white silk corset with a white ballerina tutu that reached just under her knee. On her feet she wore the daintiest white point shoes with the ribbon laced all the way up her calf. 

            "God I look hideous next to you," Hilde replied in a disgusted voice.  
            "Well you're the one who was going to go as a boy, but in that tux I say you don't look half bad," Relena said placing her hands on her hips.

            Hilde ran a hand through the shot gelled hair and Relena frowned, "Don't mess that up otherwise you will look even worse."

            "Thanks for the vote confidences there Relena," Hilde retorted back sarcastically.

            "You're very welcome," Relena replied with a mocking grin.

            A knock on the door startled the two. Relena's eyes flicked to Hilde and then Hilde cleared her throat and then replied in her somewhat man voice, "Who is it?"

            "It's me, Quatre," the voice on the other side of the door replied. 

            "Come in," Relena said with a giggle as Hilde coughed trying to answer after the shock of Quatre.

            The blonde haired rowing caller entered the room and looked over the red and still coughing Hil and the smiling, giggling Relena Peacecraft.

            "You two look ravishing tonight," Quatre replied to the two.

            "Pish posh Quatre, you are only saying that to me because Heero couldn't make it tonight and asked you to escort me," Relena said with a sly grin.

            "Any ways you're taken Quatre and I'm not gay so don't look at me like that," Hilde rasped out trying to catch her breath.

            Quatre smiled and then patted Hilde on the back, "You're right, but I still think you are gay."

            "I wouldn't be too quick to judge on that fact Quatre," Relena stated in Hilde's defence.

            Quatre shook his head and then offered his arm to Relena knowing that getting in a fight with the woman was not a good idea tonight. He opened the door to Hilde's room and led her out. Hilde followed soon after.

~*~

            It was drab and dull much like the many affairs her mother had dragged her too while they were staying in New York. They all were the same. Young ladies dressed in white fluffy dresses, some more ostentatious then the next girl; some looked as if to be wearing lingerie. Those girls, Hilde noted, were the ones that seemed to hang off Duo Maxwell in all this arrogant glory. Moaning she stated to walk away from the girl who was blubbering about nothing next to her and headed for the washroom. She needed to escape. 

It was the sound of a woman's angered shouts that made Hilde jump and turn back to the party.

"I want to see my daughter right now," the loud voice stated over the soft music of the band on stage.

"Miss the person you are looking for does not come to this school," what look to be the Dean's secretary said trying to hold the woman from barging into the gym where the Cotillion was taking place.

"I need to see Hilde right now," she stated and then pushed the woman into the wall and stamped into the gym. 

Relena caught the use of her real name and then disengaged herself from her dance partner and headed over to Hilde's locked position at the far end of the room.

"Who's that?" Relena asked and then pointed to a woman dressed in a pale violet dress searching the room with careful eyes and a picture to boot.

"My Mom," Hilde replied with fear set in her eyes.

TBC…


End file.
